


sequins with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Existential Crisis, F/M, Halloween 2k16, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, also everyone is in pain i'm sorry, everyone is confused tbh, feat. actual smolest vampire noya, i'm going to have to write so much fluff to recover from writing this hell, i've had the tendou part written for weeks, iwaizumi gets woke, more vampire lore is explained, noya's collection of onesies, so many costumes, suga is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Kei glances back over at Suga and Akaashi, and does a double take when he finally pieces together what it is exactly that Akaashi is wearing. There's a lot of mesh, at first glance, and it takes Kei a second to take it all in. When his brain can finally comprehend what his eyes are seeing, he wants to either give Akaashi a high five or kiss him, he isn't totally sure which and that worries him. alternatively: that time Akaashi made everyone painfully aware of how gay they weretoday in love-bites and legwarmers: flip cup, Romanian pop songs, and five thousand blue and silver sequins(this is part of a series that is intended to be read in order!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was kinda hard to write? Idk but this fic is my NaNoWriMo thing so hopefully I'll be able to keep spitting out stuff every week, maybe more we'll see. 
> 
> I apologize to everyone for what happens next

Halloween is, in Kei's opinion, one of the worst holidays known to man. He hates it with a fervor that's usually only applied to politicians.

So naturally, the weekend of Halloween, he finds himself at the biggest Halloween party on campus.

Nothing quite compares to the regret of deciding to live with some of the most well-known people of this college. He subsequently gets dragged to every party that the house is going to, regardless of whether he actually wants to be there.

Kei sighs at the injustice that is his life.

He feels pretty good, however, at his current position on the couch. From here, he can see everyone coming and going through the main room, which consists of a large open space, half of it a kitchen, the other half a living room with copious amounts of couches and bean bags. He is, unfortunately, one of the first people here. While he doesn't really enjoy being at parties, he does always enjoy seeing his friends make complete fools of themselves, which judging by the amount of alcohol in the kitchen, there should be ample opportunity for that.

Bokuto, dressed in a very authentic Dracula costume, walks over to answer the knock at the door, and Kei looks up as most of his roommates come in through the door in a jumble of excitement that makes Kei exhausted just by watching them. "Hey hey hey!" Bokuto says, like he does everything, excitedly.

First through the door is Noya, followed closely by Asahi. Noya is wearing nothing except a Pikachu onesie, the hood half-obscuring his face. Asahi, trying his hardest not to trip over his feet, is dressed like Ash Ketchum.

Kei wants to gag.

Hinata bounds through the door next in an extremely snug batman suit, black cape billowing behind him. Kei expects to see Kageyama trailing behind him like he always does, but only manages to catch a glimpse of an overly-long shadow on the floor behind Hinata. Kei snorts, wondering what Hinata convinced Kageyama to wear that would have him moving about in shadow form. Daichi is the last one through the door, and Kei rolls his eye at the obvious attempt to pull off what is, Kei grudgingly admits, a _very_ good Mr. Darcy costume.

Kuroo comes out of the kitchen to look over the new arrivals. His all black cat suit is so tight that Daichi _blushes_ when he sees him. "Oi, Suga!" Kuroo bellows in the general direction of the hallway. "Your weird friends are here!" He abruptly turns and walks back into the kitchen, tail swishing back and forth as he sashays his hips.

Kenma chooses that moment to emerge at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement. Kei looks at him closely, trying to figure out what he is, but Kenma's just wearing a fitted pair of black jeans with a light blue v-neck. Ordinary clothes. Hinata bounds over to him, cape fluttering and shadow sticking close to him like a second skin. "Kenma-kun, what are you dressed up as?" Hinata asks, cocking his head like a small puppy.

"I'm a vampire, Shouyou," Kenma deadpans, looking at him blankly.

Bokuto, who was talking quietly with Ashai whips his head around to glare at Kenma. "CHEATER," He yells, before turning around and crossing his arms, sweeping his cape in front of his face dramatically, his spiked hair almost wilting.

Kenma looks at him blankly before turning back to talk quietly to Hinata.

"I think you look _really_ cool Bokuto-san!" Noya says excitedly, jumping around him and adjusting the high collar of his black cape.

Bokuto preens.

Kei contemplates how angry Yamaguchi would be if he just _left_ before Yamaguchi even showed up _._

Kei hears a bunch of giggling coming from down the hall as Suga and Akaashi make their entrance. Kei nearly spits out the mouthful of whatever alcohol Kuroo had put in his hands, with a wink and a shimmy of his hips when he'd first walked through the door, when he sees what they're wearing.

Suga is dressed in, _good grief_ , a pair of dark green leggings that show off every curve and ripple of his long dancer legs. He's wearing brown slippers and a light green tunic-like shirt that is short sleeved with a collar and, _sweet hell,_ Kei realizes Suga is dressed up as Peter Pan right before he gets to the dark green hat placed on his grey and black hair, red feather sticking out of it jauntily. Suga clutches at his stomach, laughing at something Akaashi is saying. Kei flicks his eyes over to Daichi when he sees Suga and Akaashi linked by their pinkies, who is staring at Suga, at his _legs_ , and absentmindedly licking his lips. Kei applauds Suga mentally, for, what Kei assumes, is his unintentional, yet _very_ effective, torturing of Daichi.

Kei glances back over at Suga and Akaashi, and does a double take when he finally pieces together what it is exactly that Akaashi is wearing. There's a lot of mesh, at first glance, and it takes Kei a second to take it all in. When his brain can finally comprehend what his eyes are seeing, he wants to either give Akaashi a high five or kiss him, he isn't totally sure which and that worries him. Akaashi is wearing a grey mesh crop top that is covered in like, _five thousand blue and silver sequins_ , and they sparkle and shimmer in the low lighting of the room. Kei lets his eyes wander down the firm, toned torso of Akaashi—everybody else is, even Kenma, who, _that asshole_ , is leaned up against the kitchen wall, smirking, his eyes flicking between Akaashi, Daichi and Suga— to the tight, silvery-blue patterned leggings that leave very little to the imagination. The leggings are patterned to resemble scales, and it looks like even more jewels and sequins adorn his legs, so that everything sparkles in the light. It's his makeup, though, that has Kei impressed. The entire top half of Akaashi's face is painted a frosty blue in a way that resembles scales, blue gems glued around his eyes, making him even more ethereal than he already is daily.

As Akaashi leans in to whisper something else into Suga’s ears that makes him laugh, the room seems to stutter back into motion.

Suga, catching sight of his coven, walks over to them, Akaashi in tow. He reaches Hinata first and Kei leans in their direction slightly, keeping close tabs on the interactions between his roommates.

“Hinata! You make a great batman!” Suga says excitedly, patting Hinata fondly on the head. Hinata says something in return that isn’t actually words. “But where’s Kageyama?” Suga asks, looking around the room.

“Holy barking bowwows Batman!” Hinata says, looking around in confusion as well.

Kageyama like, _appears_ from the shadows right behind Hinata to yell “You can’t be Batman _and_ say the Robin lines, dumbass!”

Suga’s, along with everyone else’s, jaw drops to the floor as he beholds Kageyama dressed as Robin, wearing the tiniest pair of green shorts that Kei has ever seen on a human being. Suga’s face does that hilarious thing it does when he’s trying _very hard_ not to laugh. Oikawa chooses that moment to appear, wearing skintight red spandex and a red cape, two small red horns peeking out from the tousled waves of his brown hair.

“My, my Tobio-chan~!”

Kei snickers as Kageyama flushes, what you can see of his face that’s not behind the black mask has gone completely scarlet.

“If I’d know you were wearing _that_ I would have passed on the underwear tonight,” Oikawa smirks, eyes roving over the lines of Kageyama’s body. Kei almost feels bad for him. _Almost_.

“When have you ever worn underwear, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi appears out of thin air, wearing nothing but a white v-neck and distressed jeans, a pair of large white wings on his back. A halo hovers over his head. He looks like the grumpiest angel Kei has ever seen.

“You would know, Iwa-chan.” More jaws drop as Oikawa winks at Iwaizumi and escapes into the kitchen before Iwaizumi can recover, red cape fluttering behind him.

The door opens and more people begin to flood in, filling the house quickly. He ignores most of them until a familiar face pops through the open doorway, as familiar to Kei as his own face is. He’s appalled to find that his stomach leaps with excitement at Yamaguchi’s appearance. He gets up, feels the room spin a little around him—just what _exactly_ did Kuroo give him??—and walks over to Yamaguchi. He feels his face slip into a smirk at he registers that Yamaguchi is dressed like a jellyfish. Of course he is, the massive marine biology nerd that he is. He registers too late that Yamaguchi isn’t alone.

“Hey Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirps happily. “This is Yachi, you remember her, right?” Yamaguchi tugs Yachi forward by their linked hands, and Kei tries not to sneer at the way they’re so obviously wearing matching costumes.

“Hi!” Yachi says excitedly, a warm smile brightening her face and making her brown eyes crinkle.

Whatever.

“Hey.” He says, unable to muster up any more of a greeting than that.

Yamaguchi giggles nervously. “Well, we better go say hi to everyone else.” He starts to edge away from Kei, towing Yachi behind him. “See you in a bit, Tsukki.”

 “Holy lack of courage, Batman!” Hinata shouts from across the room, engaged in a story that Bokuto is telling him. Kei snorts at the accuracy of the statement to his current situation.

He sees Kuroo approach him from the corner of his eye. He turns, takes in the unapologetically messy hair and bedroom eyes, takes in the way everything Kuroo does is accompanied by a smirk or a wink or both. “You look like you could use this.”

Kei looks down at the second drink in Kuroo’s hand, knows it would be dumb to take another mixed drink from Kuroo, can still feel the effects of the last one. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” He asks bluntly, not in the mood to even try and be polite.

Kuroo smiles, and it looks like danger. “I’m trying to get you _fun_ , so if that’s you when you’re drunk, then _yeah_ , I’m trying to get you drunk.”

Kei grabs the cup from his hands, ignoring the tingle down his spine when their fingers brush, and downs the contents of the cup in two gulps. He smirks at Kuroo, who raises an eyebrow in response. It takes another minute for the alcohol to kick in but when it does, _wow_. Kei smiles, feeling the expression stretch large and foreign across his face. The look Kuroo is giving him looks like success.

“Come on,” Kuroo says, grabbing his wrist. “Let’s go dance.”

***

Koutarou is used to being the life of the party. Used to entertaining others regardless of the personal cost. It’s what he does best, and it’s what he’s known for doing.

This Halloween is no exception.

The house is _packed_. People spilling from every room, talking, laughing, dancing. It’s chaos and Koutarou loves it. The furniture in the living room has been pushed out to the edges of the room, people dancing to the loud music playing from the sound system Kuroo found ages ago and wired through their house. He walks into the kitchen where Oikawa and Iwaizumi are actually _destroying_ Matsukawa and Hanamaki in a heated game of flip cup.

“Holy float-like-a-butterfly-sting-like-a-bee Batman!” An orange blur races past him, black cloak flying behind him, only to jump into the arms of a—holy shit was Kageyama actually smiling??—tipsy looking Kageyama. Koutarou smiles fondly at the pair as Hinata enthusiastically rattles off to Kageyama about something cool Kenma showed him. “It was totally like _guwah!!!_ You know?” Kageyama nuzzles into Hinata’s neck, hiding his laughter in case anybody should look over and see him _laughing, heaven forbid_.

Koutarou nearly trips over Kenma on his way back into the living room. “Damn it, Kenma! Why are you sitting on the floor in the hallway?”

Kenma twitches his head in the direction of the living room, pale yellow strands flicking into his eyes. "People."

"Okay," Says Koutarou, puzzled as to why he would stay upstairs when he could retreat into the basement and away from people. "Why don't you go downstairs?"

Kenma looks up at him with a pained expression, "Kuroo."

 _Ah._ Well that makes two of them. Koutarou nods, understanding entirely. "Where is Kuroo, have you seen him?"

Kenma nods again in the direction of the living room, "Dancing."

Koutarou nods, remembers an overheard conversation, "Hey, what did you show Hinata? He was really excited about it."

Kenma smiles softly at the mention of Hinata. "Just a new game."

Koutarou nods, smiles at Kenma before he leaves, walks back out into the living room where the center of the room is packed with dancing bodies, moving and swaying to the beat of the music. He’s looking for Kuroo when he hears it, the opening strains of their favorite party song drift through the speakers, and knows he’s got to get up on the nearest elevated surface and dance.

He jumps up onto the coffee table, pulls Futakuchi up next to him and begins to dance as the speakers blare M _a-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-haa Ma-ia-haha._

Koutarou looks around the room because this is _their song_ and they never miss an opportunity to dance along to it, singing along obnoxiously and making everyone laugh at their cheesy synchronized dance moves. He spots Kuroo’s disastrous hair against a wall and is about to call out to him when the crowd parts and he sees that Kuroo is pressed against a wall because he’s being kissed by the blonde Tsukishima kid.

Oh.

Koutarou is used to being the life of the party, used to entertaining others regardless of the personal cost. It would seem that tonight is no exception.

He loses himself in the horrible music, dancing along and singing at the top of his lungs. Around the coffee table people are cheering, encouraging him by bouncing along to the music, but every movement he makes is focused on catching Kuroo’s eye.

 _Look at me_.

From his elevated position on the coffee table, he can see everything that’s happening, and wishes that he couldn’t.

Kageyama and Hinata are dancing heatedly in the middle of the room, eyes on each other and hips moving in time to the beat. Koutarou would give up a lot of things to have someone look at him the way Kageyama looks at Hinata when he thinks no one is watching.

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

Koutarou keeps dancing, aware that if he doesn’t keep moving he’ll do something really dumb like challenge Oikawa to a game or five of beer pong in order to get drunk enough to erase the sight of Kuroo kissing someone else out of his mind.  

He’s upset by the realization that he hopes Kuroo will look up, see him dancing to the _stupid_ song with the _stupid_ moves they came up with together and jump up and join him, laugh and say ‘ _this is where I belong_ ’ and join in like nothing ever happened.

Koutarou lets his eyes wander back to the corner where he last saw Kuroo, only to find that _yep,_ he’s still there, still _busy_. He looks away, scans around for something else to distract him, face frozen in a smile, body moving on autopilot. He can see Suga pressed against the wall just inside the hallway, definitely busy, and _man_ , all his friends are getting lucky tonight. Not that Akaashi or Kuroo have like, ever had to _work_ to get someone to be with them.

_Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

He scans back through the dancing crowd, watches at the dim lighting of the room glimmers off the sequins of Akaashi’s costume as he dances with a very reluctant Kenma in the middle of the floor. It’s mesmerizing, the way the light shimmers off the perfect planes of Akaashi’s…

Wait.

Koutarou snaps his eyes back to where he last saw Suga and yeah, he’s for sure pressed up against a wall, being kissed by someone with dark hair and broad shoulders. He looks back and forth between Akaashi and Suga, just to make sure he isn’t drunker than he was before (he is, but he’s not wrong about this). His movements fall out of synch with the music, his body stopping in the confusion as he tries to process what he’s seeing. Because Suga is dating Akaashi, _right_?

Koutarou looks back at Akaashi, just in time to see him trace Koutarou’s line of sight to Suga, and Koutarou jumps off the coffee table and pushes through the crowd, desperate to get to Akaashi before he can see exactly what’s happening.

When he sees the look on Akaashi’s face he knows it’s too late.

***

Kozume Kenma has always been able to see what others miss, always been able to understand with a look. He doesn’t miss much, and he almost always knows what’s going on in a room.

Not that he’d ever comment on it.

Kenma would have been happy to sit in the hallway for the rest of the night, it was mostly quiet there, but he could still be technically counted as one who was ‘at the party,’ should Kuroo sober up enough to notice his absence.

It would seem that Akaashi has a different idea.

“Come on, Kenma,” Akaashi says, looking down at him and holding out his hand to pull Kenma off the floor of the hallway. "Suga is busy with his coven and I need to dance."

Kenma regrets placing his hind in Akaashi's almost immediately but he did and so that's how he finds himself pulled into the middle of the living room floor, surrounded by people, dancing with his best friend, an actual literal God of dance.

It's funny how ridiculous life is. Akaashi pulls him close so that he doesn't have to worry about being pressed up against by strangers, and also so that he can pretend to dance by mirroring whatever Akaashi is doing with his feet. He feels his face pull into a frown as he stumbles over his feet.

Akaashi, seeing his frown, says "Kenma relax, you're a great dancer."

Kenma tries, smiles slightly up at Akaashi, pretends he's not in the same room as fifty other people in a house that was designed to hold six.

He lets Akaashi dictate the flow of the dance, following his lead and relaxing into the easy movements of Akaashi's body against his own. His eyes wander through all the people dancing in the room, with no other intent other than to keep himself from thinking about what his feet are doing too much.

His eyes stutter over a head of bright orange hair, still obviously brighter than anything else in the room, despite the dim lighting. He feels a soft warmth bubble up within himself, somewhere around his chest at the sight of Hinata’s messy curls. He wonders if everyone has a similar reaction when faced with Hinata's blinding happiness and cheer.

“Holy TKO Batman!”

Kenma can’t quite suppress the smile creeping along his face as he watches Hinata nearly faint while Kageyama somehow, against all logic, executes a flawless full body roll against Hinata while they’re dancing. Kageyama really loosens up after a few drinks, the boy can move. When he looks back at Akaashi, he’s raising one eyebrow at him, expectant.

“What.”

“Hinata’s great, isn’t he?” Akaashi asks, still moving lightly to the beat of whatever ridiculous song Bokuto’s playlist is currently playing.

Kenma makes a humming affirmation in the back of his throat, enjoying the way Hinata can't seem to figure out where to put his hands. He vaguely registers the song changing, a familiar strain of music flooding through the speakers.

"Is this..." Kenma begins to ask, glancing at Akaashi's face.

Akaashi almost looks queasy as he says "yeah, yeah this is that stupid fucking song again."

Kenma groans softly, lets his head thunk down on Akaashi's shoulder. "This is going to be in my head all night long, isn't it?"

"Probably," Akaashi says, patting his head gently. "Oh no, incoming."

Kenma flinches as the sound of Bokuto hooting at the top of his lungs as he rockets through the crowd crashes into the room. Bokuto flings himself onto the coffee table like a man drowning in an ocean and drags a half-drunk Futakuchi up with him. Kenma lifts his head from Akaashi's shoulder, looks around worriedly, because when there's a hooting Bokuto, a snickering Kuroo isn't far behind him. Kenma can't see any sign of him though, and nudges Akaashi. "Hey, have you seen Kuroo lately?"

Akaashi looks around the room, searching through the crowd for Kuroo's instantly recognizable head of disastrous hair. "I don't see him..."

Kenma looks around, looks at Bokuto dancing his heart out on the coffee table, takes a closer look at Bokuto's face when he realizes that Bokuto is looking around the room too, worry in his eyes and what Kenma can now see is a strained smile on his face.

"There he is!" Akaashi says, turning Kenma's face away from Bokuto and towards a space along the wall of the room that's occupied by Kuroo and someone else. Kenma recognizes the tall, lanky blonde kid from Suga's coven.

Kenma looks back at Bokuto, watches as he finally spots Kuroo and his smile brightens briefly before slipping for a second, then reappearing on his face a moment later, firmly fixed in place.

Kenma is good at looking and seeing.

He nudges Akaashi, gets his attention again, tips his head in the direction of Bokuto and says, "you're going to have to cheer him up after this, otherwise the whole house will be miserable for weeks."

Akaashi sighs, looking between Bokuto and Kuroo. "Yeah, I know."

Kenma sees Bokuto look at them from the corner of his eye. When he's sure Bokuto has looked away, he follows his line of sight again, over to the other side of the room, just inside the hallway, where Suga is pressed up against the wall being kissed by someone with dark hair.

Oh.

Too late, Kenma registers that Akaashi has been watching him stare at Bokuto staring at Suga for the last thirty seconds, hears him say "what are you and Bo looking at?" and turn around to follow their line of sight. He feels the second Akaashi comprehends what had Kenma so fascinated. Feels it in the way the muscles in his shoulders pull taut, the way he stops breathing for a second, how he reaches out and his hand clenches around Kenma's too tightly.

And then Akaashi's off, walking towards Suga and dragging Kenma behind him.

Kenma is really regretting agreeing to that dance.

Akaashi comes within hearing distance of Suga and, who Kenma realizes now is Daichi, and says "Koushi what the fuck" in the calmest voice Kenma has ever heard come from Akaashi.

Suga's eyes snap open, jerking his head away from Daichi so fast that he hits his head against the wall with a dull thump. Kenma watches this whole situation unfold, and it would be funny if it wasn't such poor timing.

Daichi turns around, looks at Akaashi and says, "what the hell, man?"

Akaashi ignores him, still looking at Suga. "Suga. What is happening here."

Suga goes a little pale, eyes wide, mouth parted in shock. "Um," he says eloquently, at loss for words. Kenma doesn't blame him entirely, it's tough to recover from something like this. "Daichi was kissing me?"

Kenma does not like where this is going.

Akaashi blinks, barely even breathes. " _Obviously_. Why was he kissing you?"

Suga blinks, tilts his head, "because he's a vampire?"

"What?" Says Daichi.

"What?" Says Akaashi.

Kenma stays silent, tries to blend in with the carpet.

Akaashi and Daichi both start talking at the same time, both looking at Suga.

"Suga what the hell?? What is going on between you two?"

"I thought that Daichi was just part of your coven?" Akaashi's voice is still level, but Kenma recognizes the look in his eyes as the look he gets right before he's about to savagely lay into Kuroo for having sex on a public surface again.

"Isn't Akaashi just your friend?" Daichi looks confused and annoyed at the fact that Akaashi interrupted them in the first place.

Suga just looks confused, doesn't know which question to answer first. Kenma squeezes Akaashi's hand, offering comfort, support and the reminder to stay calm.

He doesn't miss the way Daichi's eyes track the movement, his shoulders relaxing when he sees their hands intertwined.

Kenma wants to laugh at how wrong Daichi is.

Suga takes a breath, pinches the bridge of his nose in between his fingers, tilts his head back. When he opens them, he looks at Akaashi.

"Akaashi, Daichi kisses me all the time, I'm one of the familiars for the house and we're just used to kissing each other."

"Excuse me?" Says Daichi, and it seems like he takes offense at what Suga is implying, like they don't kiss all the time for any other reason than for fun.

"What?" Suga says, looking at him for the first time since Akaashi interrupted them. "It's true. You kiss me a lot because of the replenishing thing."

"The what thing?" Daichi asks, looking more confused by the second. "What's replenishing?"

Kenma focuses on Daichi for longer than a second, tries to figure out if he seriously doesn't know about replenishing, but it looks like Daichi is genuinely confused about it. Kenma feels the mystery of Suga begin to solve itself bit by bit, when he realizes that if Diachi didn't know about replenishing that would explain why Suga was in such a sorry state when he met him.

"You don't know what replenishing is?" Akaashi whirls on Daichi for the first time, genuine anger in his tone. Kenma takes the tiniest step back, bracing. "You're the one who has been endangering Suga for so long?"

Daichi bristles, crossing his arms, hissing as he says "Okay, who are you, exactly??"

"Who am _I_?" Akaashi's voice is rising now, his calm tone threaded with anger. "I'm his fucking boyfriend, that's who I am."

"Wait, _what_?" Suga says, shock coloring his tone.

"What?" Daichi snaps, looking between Suga and Akaashi.

"What do you mean 'wait what?'" Akaashi says, staring incredulously at Suga.

Kenma wishes he was anywhere else but here in this moment, remembers that Kuroo is busy sucking the face off that angry blonde kid and crushing Bokuto, figures he's not any worse off where he is, really.

Bokuto approaches quietly, coming to stand next to Kenma, unusual for him. "What's happening?" He whispers quietly to Kenma, eyes nervously flicking between Akaashi, Daichi and Suga.

"A shitstorm," says Kenma quietly. His hand, that's still laced with Akaashi's, is slowly losing circulation, the tips of his fingers going slightly numb under the force of Akaashi's grip.

"I guess I didn't know that you considered us dating?" Suga says, and it's a question that's laced with uncertainty, which Kenma finds justifiable considering the current situation.

Akaashi is caught off guard by this, almost physically reeling under the weight of Suga's response.

" _Boyfriend_?" Daichi asks, sounding enraged, confused, and if Kenma's not wrong (he often isn't), a little hurt.

"Suga what do you think has been happening between us this last week?" Akaashi asks, ignoring Daichi.

"I don't know, I just thought it was a vampire thing?" Suga says, eyes starting to look watery.

"Wait, you're a _vampire_?" Daichi rounds on Akaashi. 

"Um, _obviously_?" Akaashi finally lets go of Kenma's hand in favor of crossing his arms over his chest. Kenma tries not to hiss as blood rushes back to his fingertips.

"That's it," Daichi says, throwing his hands up in the air. He reaches over, grabs Suga's arm, and begins to drag him away. "Suga, we're leaving."

Suga stumbles after Daichi, too shell shocked to resist.

"What?" Akaashi says, quickly moving to head Daichi off. "You can't just _tell_ him what to do, Sawamura."

"Get out of our way." Daichi growls into Akaashi's face, not backing down.

Kenma can see Akaashi about to argue against him, fight him on this, can see the way Bokuto braces and prepares to jump in if needed

It doesn't matter though, because Suga handles it by reaching out to place his free hand on the side of Akaashi's face. "Keiji," He says softly. "Let me go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kenma watches as Akaashi's features soften, as his eyes go tender when he looks away from Daichi and at Suga.

Akaashi moves in past Daichi and wraps himself around Suga, threading his fingers through his hair and burying his face in Suga's neck. "Promise?"

Suga nods, his free hand pressing into the small of Akaashi's back. "I'll text you, okay?" He pulls away slowly, brushes his fingers across Akaahsi's cheekbone. "I'll see you soon."

Suga lets Daichi pull him away, and they start working their way through the crowd. Kenma comes up behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "You okay?" He asks, worried for Akaashi. He doesn’t comment on the tremor that he feels as Akaashi starts to come apart. Kenma watches as Suga and Daichi near the door, appearing to be in a very heated conversation. Suga pauses near the front door, hands on his hips.

Without warning, the front door snaps open and Tendou steps into the house, dressed like Godzilla with a joint hanging out of his mouth, shoulders thrown back, arms dangling, and hips thrust forward. “’Sup bitches. I’m high as fuck and I’ve got the munchies. Let’s do this shit.”

"What the fuck is going on in here on this day," Whispers Akaashi brokenly, leaning his head against Kenma's.

Bokuto comes up behind them, wraps both of them in his arms and buries his face in their hair before murmuring "seriously, what the actual fuck."

Kenma tugs on them both, pulls Akaashi away from where he stands—frozen and unmoving—staring longingly at Suga. Kenma doesn’t miss the way he can see tears starting to form in his beautiful grey eyes, doesn’t miss how Akaashi is shaking, trembling in the aftermath of the confrontation he just had. Kenma pulls him away, down the hall and into his room, locking the door behind them.

Kenma has always been able to see what others miss, always been able to understand with a look.

Sometimes he wishes he didn’t see quite so much.

***

Koutarou sits at the kitchen table in the quiet of the early morning, a cup of coffee warming his hands. He’s in a mood, recognizes that he’s bitter as fuck about what happened last night, makes a halfhearted effort to get over it, fails.

Tries not to miss what he never had with his whole being, fails at that too.

Iwaizumi walks into the kitchen, yawning, shuffling his feet, wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants slung low on his hips. Koutarou can see the faint love bites trailing down his neck. “Well at least someone’s night ended well.” Koutarou tries not to sound bitter as fuck when he says this.

Iwaizumi blinks blearily at him, still not fully awake. “What do you mean, the party was great?”

Koutarou scoffs. “Dude, it’s like you weren’t even at the same party I was.”

Iwaizumi squints, pours himself a cup of coffee. “I’m sorry?”

Koutarou murmurs into his own coffee. “It’s fine. How are things with Oikawa?” He slurps some of his coffee. “What’s it like to be in love?” He tries, and fails, not to sound bitter as fuck.

Iwaizumi spits out some of his coffee, chokes, recovers. “What the hell?”

“You and Oikawa, in _love_ , _obviously_.”

“Bokuto what the actual fuck man,” he says, lips pulling down into a frown, eyebrows creasing.

“Dude, think about it,” Koutarou says, watching over the rim of his mug as Iwaizumi begins to have an existential crisis. “When was the last time you fed from me.”

He watches as Iwaizumi tries to count back, can’t come up with a number.

“Right, it’s been months. Only vampires that are in love can live off each other’s blood for extended periods of time.” Koutarou nods in the general direction of Iwaizumi’s room. “What you’ve got with Oikawa? That’s some romantic shit right there.”

Iwaizumi sets down his coffee, looks dazed and a little like he might be sick. “I think I have some things to think about.”

Koutarou watches as he shuffles out of the room.

He wishes he'd followed a moment later when Kuroo shuffles into the room, followed by the blonde kid from last night. Tsukishima. They’re linked at the hands, Tsukishima yawning and squinting into the light of the room, glasses slightly askew.

Koutarou feels his heart sink painfully in his chest, considers how upset Kuroo would be if he poured his coffee over Tsukishima, figures the fight that would ensue isn’t worth it.

Barely.

Koutarou tries not to audibly growl into his coffee. He doesn't quite manage to hide his eye roll in time, as he sees Kuroo give him a weird look.

"Morning," drawls Kuroo, eyes glazed and heavy-lidded, voice rough from sleep and _damn_ , if this isn’t his favorite version of Kuroo, all sex-hair and wild eyes.

Koutarou hums into his coffee by way of response, knows he should leave but can't quite convince his legs to get up from the table and walk away. Maybe there's something wrong with him, maybe he's a masochist, but he feels a burning desire to know what he's dealing with.

He danced on a table by himself, he's going to see what was so _special_ about this Tsukishima kid that Kuroo missed their song to kiss him.

Kuroo hands a mug of coffee to Tsukishima, gives him a sleepy smile when their eyes meet. Kuroo brushes a soft finger across Tsukishima’s cheek, runs his thumb along the line of his jaw. Koutarou wants to gag, or stab himself in the eye. He clears his throat, catches Kuroo's eye and flicks his head in Tsukishima's direction, lifting a brow inquisitively.

"Oh, right," Kuroo says, nodding slowly. "Bo, this is Tsukishima Kei."

Koutarou lifts a hand, smiles broadly and easily, the smile coming naturally after years of being the performer, no matter the personal cost.

Tsukishima sniffs.

"Tsukki," Kuroo continues, "this is my best friend Bokuto Koutarou." Koutarou flinches at the nickname—what the hell kind of nickname is Tsukki anyway?—but Kuroo is too busy staring at Tsukishima to see Koutarou’s reaction.

Koutarou keeps his face carefully blank, tries not to let any lingering hurt or resentment slip through. He usually doesn’t care, isn't really afraid of showing emotion, is known for showing every emotion as it passes across his face. That's why he values this one ability, this one strength to lock down his emotions and ignore them until he can find a safe place away from prying eyes to deal with them. "It's nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san."

He waits a few minutes more, finishes up his coffee and gets up, placing his mug in the sink.

"You going out for your run?" Kuroo says, his arm winding around Tsukishima's waist. Tsukishima looks indifferent to this, or he would if Koutaoru couldn't see the light dusting of pink across his cheekbones.

"Not today," Koutarou says as casually as he can manage. "I think I need to go back to bed."

Kuroo looks up from his mug, and Koutarou tries to ignore the way that Tsukishima is leaning into his chest, hands wrapped around his mug. "You just drank a cup of coffee, bro."

Koutarou nods, turns away and starts to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm not ready to deal with today yet."

He hears Kuroo start to say something, but keeps walking, intent on getting as far away as he can before he loses it. He starts to head towards his room, veers away and walks into Akaashi's instead.

Akaashi is still nestled under his blankets, and he doesn't move when Koutarou slips in under the covers behind him. Koutarou reaches around to gently pull Akaashi closer to him, realizes that as he does this, he's also pulling Kenma in too. He peeks over Akaashi's shoulder to see Kenma curled into Akaashi, nose buried into the sweater Akaashi has on. Koutarou snuggles in, presses Akaashi to his chest, rests his hand on the small of Kenma's back, and tangles his legs up with theirs. He rests there in the silence, not sleeping but warm and content in the peace of the room, trying to let the presence of Akaashi and Kenma fill the void in his heart.

“You okay?” Akaashi’s whisper comes softly into the silence, still sleepy and barely awake, concern weaving through the simple question despite the lack of consciousness.

Koutarou sighs, buries his nose in the softness of Akaashi’s hair, breathes in, “not really.” He rests in the silence between them, feels the deep, even breathing of Akaashi, knows he’s still listening. “You?”

“Not really.” And it’s a sigh, heavy in the silence and full of sorrow that has yet to be fully felt. Koutarou presses closer, feels Akaashi press back into him, fitting snugly against every line of his body.

It doesn’t fix anything, but he feels less alone in his pain, knows Akaashi is hurting too. Misery loves company, and all that. He doesn’t say anything else, and eventually he falls back into sleep, ready to escape the pain in the darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Holy Robin research Batman!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85LUuF6ZXaU)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [yeah, it's that stupid fucking song again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HR4hp_-kSI)
> 
>  
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: hurting, fighting, and some really unfortunate circumstances
> 
> This line: Kageyama like, appears from the shadows right behind Hinata to yell “You can’t be Batman and say the Robin lines, dumbass!” is a production of Rachel, best friend, as well as Nicole, who are both responsible for all of the funny moments in this fic. Seriously, if they had Ao3 accounts I'd probs give them co-author credits on this chapter. They helped put all of the fun in this heavy chapter. Except Tendou, that was all me.  
> Anyway, if you want to yell at them on Tumblr you can find Rachel [here](https://iflywithsparrows.tumblr.com), and Nicole [here](https://kellbellraiseshell.tumblr.com). Honestly, we all just post random shit, while I frequently scream about Oikawa and Haikyuu.
> 
> I track the tag #love-bites and legwarmers on Tumblr, so if you happen to create something please tag me or use this tag so I can find it and explode over it!!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul)


End file.
